Caught Inbetween
by 10ShizukaYuukiMistress10
Summary: How will Konoha's Number One weapons kunochi deal with her two most sacred boys? And what if those two boys happened to be rivals? NejiTenSasu
1. Introduction

**Greetings readers,**

**So this is the first chapter of my story! Please give it a chance to get on its feet first! This first chapter isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but in future chapters it will be longer and _much_ more detailed, thats a promise!**

**In future chapters, when I come to ending this story, I'd really appreciate reveiws telling me whether you want the story to end as NejiXTenten _or_ SasukeXTenten. Lol I like to plan ahead three steps in advance! ^.^**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Neji stared at Tenten.<p>

"Please stop that Neji!" She pleaded, _Why must he take every little thing the wrong way? ... Well, this may not exactly be little but still!_

He was either choosing to ignore her, or her message somehow hadn't reached his brain.

"Neji!" She begged helplessly.

After a round of trying to shake him to his senses, it quickly became in vain and Tenten decided to give up.

She had dedicated her day completely with Neji. She hadn't been able to see him as much as she'd have liked, due to long missions, helping in the weapons department and finally, meeting up with a particular rival of Neji's.

Everything had been completely perfect, until Tenten stupidly spilled her secret to Neji. She had foolishly thought he would be ready to hear this, to understand. Wrong _wrong_ _WRONG._

Tenten proceeded to attack her skull with a series of whacks. She thought if she carried on doing this, then this horrible nightmare would simply wither away.

Just as she was about to deliver another blow to her head, she felt a hand catch her wrist and gentle bring it down.

It was Neji. Tenten looked up at him, confused. _Why did he stop me? He should be angry at me, for foolishly falling in love with his rival - Uchiha Sasuke._

Tenten continued to stare into his emotionless pearly orbs. She thought maybe if she looked hard enough, she would find some answers.

Realizing he was still holding onto Tenten's wrist, and in fact, his grip had somehow tightened on it too, he let go.

"N-neji wait!" Tenten called, but her voice somehow hadn't reached him again, because he had already turned around and left.

* * *

><p>xX~Next morning~Xx<p>

It was 10 o' clock and yet Tenten remained on her bed sulking. She couldn't help but feel guilty over her actions. _Why Neji?_ She continued to repeat this question, over and over. She wanted to be logical about this, and put herself in Neji's shoes, try and guess how he must have felt.

Tenten didn't feel comfortable about the situation - She felt affection towards Sasuke.

_Flashback (through Tenten's P.O.V)_

_"Tenten," _

_Immediately, I turned my head 180 degrees clock wise - the direction my name had been spoken. _

_I gasped, in horror and shock at the same time, totally making a fool out of myself for being so easily frightened. _

_Sasuke stood behind me and I merely blinked, trying to be certain my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. However, the next few seconds of my life were absolutely mortifying._

_Sasuke began to approach me, and I noticed how lax his stride, his body movements, his everything was. When I looked up at his face, I found myself fighting for life or death, trying to hold back a blush. I didn't know what was happening to me, why I was starting to feel differently all of a sudden. I knew I shouldn't have been, after all, this was only Sasuke. But for some reason, it did matter that this was Sasuke Uchiha._

_He swiftly lifted up his arm, and a scroll which looked familiarly like a weapon summoning scroll, was held out in his hand._

_I quickly, no, too quickly realized he was giving it to me and look a step forward, but I was getting myself too worked up, and in an unnecessary fit. I accidently misplaced my feet, and tripped over in front of him._

_How disgraceful, pathetic, weak, bellow myself, foolish..._

_My brief self abuse rounds were cut off when I felt a sharp pain in my leg which suddenly caused me to gasped violently._

_However, I felt soft hands gently pulling my body up. I thought whoever it was would let me go once I got on my feet, and allow me to half limp half drag myself all the way to the medical core._

_So I started to try and place my footing correctly, and was taken by surprise when I was swept off my feet._

_"Sasuke what are you doing!"_

_I received no reply but was satisfied even so. This is the last thing I wanted, but at least I didn't have to struggle to an awaiting Tsunade._

_Obviously, I must have fainted due loss of blood because I woke up in the hospital room with bandages wrapped around my right leg._

_No one else was in the room, apart from a scroll, placed on the center of hospital bed-side table._

* * *

><p><em><span>(End of flash back and return to Normal P.O.V)<span>_

Tenten sighed. _Why? Why did I have to go and fall in love with Uchiha?_

Getting bored of doing nothing but stress, Tenten slowly and unwillingly began to sit up in bed, but then sharply turned her head to the door. She could feel a strong chakra presence.


	2. Chapter one: Distance

"Who's there?" Tenten hastily threw the covers off her body, not wanting to be seen in such a weak position. _What if this is a rouge nin? Or an assassin? Even worse, Akatsuki? _

She panicked thinking of all the worst possibilities, and grabbed a kunai from underneath her pillow - this was an emergency.

"You'll be sorry if you don't answer!" Tenten put on the best threatening voice she could muster, mentally asking why, why was this happening? She was going to get killed!

"I warned you!" She shakily yelled, charging towards the door, and getting into a stance, the last stance she would ever proudly position herself in.

With a squeak, the door immediately flung open, but all was a green blur after that instance.

"Ehh!" She squirmed and struggled, kicking her legs in all directions and trying to stab her kunai at the intruder.

"Release my now!" Her order made no effect. After all, why would a Gai sensei obsessed boy, listen to her words?

"LEE!"

* * *

><p>"I think that's enough now Tenten!" Gai called, not wanting to see his star pupil over worked, if that was possible. Obviously it was.<p>

"I was the one who told Lee to bring you here for today's training!" He pleaded, although his attempts weren't getting to the flower of his team, Tenten - who was quite stubborn today.

Over to the other side of the training grounds was a typical sight.

"FASTER!" Tenten was mercilessly whipping Lee who was frantically crawling around on the floor, with Tenten sitting on him.

"But Tenten...you're heavy!"

A cold breeze passed through their training grounds and in that instance, Lee wished he hadn't opened his mouth.

After a long and anxious silence, finally he spoke up.

"I didn't - "

Tenten violently punched his head, knocking the air out of his brain. "Do you have a death wish you want me to grant for you, Lee?" She asked in a harsh tone, whilst watching little chicks flying in circles above his head. She watched with amusement. _My payback here is done._

Gracefully, she flipped upwards, and landed effortlessly on a nearby tree branch.

"Bye Lee! Bye Gai sensei! Bye Ne -" She abruptly stopped, and her gaze wondered and darted everywhere. _Neji didn't come for training?_

Shaking off the thought, presuming he'd just left earlier without informing her or allowing her to see him leave, she pushed down and was off, on her way to town.

* * *

><p>The possibility that <em>he<em> was in trouble kept nagging, haunting, and tormenting her to no end! Taking a stroll through town might have just been a lousy excuse to look for Neji after all. She couldn't help but peer over the crowds of Konoha villagers, hoping that she'd see him. And if she was lucky, maybe he'd forgive her too.

Upon walking through the stores, Tenten stopped to gawp in wonder and awe at a particular kimono. It was an earthly shade of brown with dragon patterns in gold lining.  
>She was too absorbed in admiring the kimono to notice a particular Hyuga walking by. Maybe it was good that she was able to take her mind off the thoughts which pained her heart most.<p>

"H-hello Tenten."

Her eyes grew wide as she immediately flinched. It was embarrassing to be caught drooling in front of such a beautiful kimono, which she clearly couldn't even afford.

She turned around and readied a fake smile in place.

"Hi Hinata, I'll speak to you later!"

Tenten wasn't in the mood to enlighten her stubborn mood from earlier with Lee, or socialize with anyone today.

Quickly making a hand seal she vanished, only lousily raising her hand in exit.

A sad smile grazed Hinata's lips. Things had been tough for her too lately, everyone was going through hard times. Yet no one seemed to understand that they needed to work together in order to pull through. Only Hinata knew this.  
>She bowed her head, looking down at her feet, feeling only like that of a burden. Her existence, her purpose could have solely been for bringing everyone together. Could she really do this?<p>

:: oOo ::

The day had been quite _separate_ for Tenten, because she'd felt the need to avoid _everyone_.

Now of course avoiding everyone had taken a tow on her body, ducking and slipping into alley's for hours, even for a skilled ninja used too much effort in her opinion.

Speaking of her body, Tenten realized it felt much lighter than usual. Face palming she quickened her stride wanting to get back to her apartment _a.s.a.p._

_I need to eat something damn it!_

She stopped.

Someone was following her.

Looking up at the night sky, she cursed under her breath. Why did it have to be so dark?

It was clear that her stubborn mood was taking it's time to wear off.

Gusts of icy cold wind not only received an annoyed scoff from Tenten. It muffled and confused all her senses yet it could only intensify her shivering by a fraction. It was her cold temper which paid biggest contribute.

Clutching her churning stomach she started to run, desperately trying to lose whoever it was that was stalking her.

Her thoughts of fear from in the morning rushed through her head. Why am I scared? It's probably just...Neji! Yeah it just Neji.

However, those thoughts did not reassure her. Neji was the last person she wanted to see. Maybe it was because she was scared that he hadn't forgiven her yet, but lately he seemed so...distant.

Something which felt liquid dripped onto her hand. Its texture reminded her familiarly of something which would splatter across her face in battle.

She couldn't see what it was. It was too dark.

Having run out of _endurable_ choses, she brought her hand up to her nose and sniffed. Still, she couldn't make out what it was by smelling the strange liquid.

The option which she'd purposely left for last was to taste the strange liquid. Bitter, metallic...BLOOD!

Immediately Tenten spat - in quite an unladylike manner-, before fiercely rubbed her hands on the muddy grass.

Then it happened.

Her eyes widened in pain and shock as more of the liquid ran through her hands, it was her blood. Defenceless and useless, she descended, falling to the ground, little dignity she had, but why should she be concerned about such things? Fate had chosen this conclusion for her since the beginning of her existence.

Fate?

In a painful effort, she moved her lips into a small smile, at a mere memory of Neji. The left side of her face, which was pressed to the ground, began to be lifted up by rough hands.

Blood trails from her still smiling lips and onto the floor, as her body feels lighter, all the dead weight gone. _Goodbye..._

She couldn't finish her thought because she saw two pissed, sharingan eyes glaring at her.

They were the last things she saw that night.

* * *

><p><span>~Tenten's P.O.V.~<span>

I slowly opened my eyes to see white. It was just white everywhere I looked. Am I dead? Or am I in the medical core?

A violent throbbing rushed through my head, answering the first question of my thoughts. A distressed groan escaped my lips. The pain was too much.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness, but before I could finally give in to the hands of darkness, through slit eyes, I saw a hand. A hand reaching out for mine.


	3. Chapter two: Confusions

**I'd like to say thank you to those who reviewed, especially princesshyuuga01 ! It truly is an honor, and I'm glad you liked the story so far! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and again, thank you! :P **

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Confusions

* * *

><p><span>~Tenten P.O.V.~<span>

Slowly my eyes fluttered open.

"Euh..." I groaned half-heartedly, clutching my dizzy head. At least the pain wasn't as bad, I could endure it. Or so I thought.

There was something which felt soft wrapped all around my body.

"...the hell...?" I looked at myself and saw bandages _everywhere_. _How did these get here?_ I mused for a moment, certain that the last time I'd awoken in the medical core, not only were my wounds unhealed, but the very pain was enough to knock me out cold.

Cautiously, I tried to sit up, but my spine for some reason ignored my request.

_Move!_ I commanded frustrated, why wasn't I working properly?

"Tenten."

Immediately I stopped fooling around. My toes curled at _that_ voice, it sent cold shivers down my spine.

_Someone was there, and yet I didn't even notice_. _Seriously, what's going on, why do I feel this weak?_

For several moments, I didn't move and continued centering my gaze at the ceiling.

Anxiousness over took me, and even hints of fear radiated into the tense atmosphere. Was this a nightmare?

Deciding to be brave, I turned my head towards the door and gasped.

"SASUKE!" I screamed, making my throat feel sore and dry. Without thinking, a freed myself from the entangled covers, shakily getting to my feet. Taking baby steps, I approached him, ignoring the agonizing pains, nagging at my head.

I'd never seen him like this before, his eyes were squinted in pain, his posture was totally off, his everything was close to death.

Hesitantly, I put my arm around his shoulder, to support him. He was bleeding and had already lost much blood; it was a surprise he was still breathing.

"Hold in there Sasuke..." I was desperate, so I tried anything that I thought would be useful in calming him down.

However, there was nothing I could do when he violently coughed up that awful, bitter liquid.

Sasuke may be strong but he's still human, I needed to get help quickly. For some reason, my heart felt like it was falling and my mind kept telling me that this was my entire fault. I knew it was him who had saved me that night, because it was _his _rough hands which caught me.

By saving me and sacrificing himself, it was obvious that he couldn't bear to see me die; Nor could I for him.

Just as I was about to reach for the door handle, there was a knock.

"Who's there?" I asked, fear evident in my voice. For some strange reason, I couldn't seem to get over the feeling that something bad was going to happen, starting with a single knock.

_Let's just hope this is Sakura._

I gasped, nearly letting go of Sasuke who was still groaning in pain and leaning against me for more support.

What was _he_ doing here?

I didn't know how I was meant to feel, relieved? Shocked? Angry? Joy? But there wasn't any time to celebrate our reunion, was there? Sasuke was going to friggin' die!

"N-neji...I-uh, I..." I didn't know how to approach him, after all, Uchiha was his rival, how was I supposed to say, _If you don't mind, please could you go and find Sakura or Tsunade and bring them here for me. Oh and be really quick or else Sasuke's going to die. _

I wasn't convinced that Neji would take that down very well.

"Tenten...you're..." He began, finding it hard to choose the right words. _What is he trying to say? Just spit it out already! _

I was starting to get _really _pissed! Look here, I myself didn't feel like I was going to stay conscience for very long. It was a miracle that I managed to support Sasuke at all, adding to the fact that I needed to find help for him _NOW._

Then it dawned on to me. It all came at me too quickly to process. I was starting to wonder why Neji was staring at me so intensely with byakugun.

Suddenly, my legs started shaking, my grip on Sasuke was loosening and my sight was getting fuzzy.

"...Neji..." Was all I could say after taking a sharp breath, and my head felt lighter, like it was going in circles, and then I was falling.

"TENTEN!"

.oO0Oo.

"Yes milady, she'd been standing, while connected to the chakra restrain devise. I thought switching it on while she was resting would quicken her recovery...-"

A fist connected with the table.

"WRONG! Who told you to do such a thing Sakura? Don't you understand the situation? Tenten was nearly going to be put in a coma! Restraining her chakra and then later on restoring it tenfold more would kill her!"

Sakura gasped, her eyes widened and tears magnified from her cheeks.

~Flashback~ (Sakura's P.O.V)

I hummed to myself happily. Overnight while Lady Tsunade bandaged Tenten up, I headed to the library. There was a device I overheard Tsunade-sama mention once, it was supposed to restrain ones chakra, then when they awoke, it could restored, except tenfold more than to begin with.

I wasn't entirely certain whether it was supposed to be used to treat someone or be used as a weapon.

That's why I came to the library. I was going to find out; maybe I could heal Tenten quickly if I used this device.

"Aha!" Found it. This was the book I was looking for! It was heavy and dusty, possible out of date.

"Chakra manipulation devices."

The pages were really worn and I noticed that some were even missing.

There have been occasions when the librarians had forgotten to remove and replace books with more reliable and updated ones.

Although these kinds of cases were rare, it was still possible.

For a moment I mused, but there was no time for me to state my concern - I'd just have to put my trust into this book for the time being.

Later that night, I managed to persuade Shizune for access to the device, 'I was going to examine it for an essay which Lady Tsunade had set'- was what I told her, and of course, Shizune gave me what I wanted.

After I was sure Tsunade-sama had left Tenten's room, I snook in and equipped the devise.

_Hopefully, you'll be back on her feet soon, panda bear. _I quietly giggled; I'd always thought that nick name suited her.

The next day, early in the morning, I heard a bit of commotion coming from Tenten's quarters, so I made my way there.

I noticed that her door was wide open.

Quickening my stride, I hoped it was just the wind's doing.

I stood corrected.

"TENTEN" I screamed, dropping the basket of herbs which I was carrying.

She was lying on the floor, with Sasuke not too far beside her. My eyes widened in horror and shock, _what the hell is going on and why is Sasuke here? How did he get here? Most importantly, why is Neji just standing there?_

At the time, I failed to notice that he was using byakugan and seeing through to the chakra restraining devise.

He turned to me, glaring.

"What is this Sakura, it's restraining her chakra." He looked as far as concerned would go. I was surprised that he and Tenten weren't a couple; wonder why. Maybe something happened between which she didn't tell me about?

"I...I-its..." I trailed off.

Deciding I would just have to answer his question later, I ran for Tsunade to notify her about the situation.

I arrived at her office panting heavily. "T-tsunade...sama...Tenten is-I ...she needs h-help and ...S-sakue...I-" That was all I could half cough half mumble at the time.

I waited one hour, head bowed and shaking. I had a bad feeling that part of this was all my fault.

I stood correct for once.

The door suddenly flung open, and it flew all the way across Tsunade's office, only narrowly missing me and Shizune, before smashing through the window.

I stumbled backwards and gasped, in fear for my own well-being.

As if on cue, Tsunade-sama stormed into the room, her very facial expression wasn't interpretable. I was at loss of words, trying to describe it. However, I was more concerned about her killing intent which radiated into the already tense atmosphere.

She sat down, closing her eyes and resting her chin on top of her intertwined hands.

I was then scolded to no end and truly felt like a total idiot for almost killing my best friend. It was quite ironic really.

Through that event, I had learnt many things. One is that I am a cause for concern, but for some reason it felt like everyone, not just me, are going through hard times.

The second thing I had learnt was that in order to pull through, _We must all work together. _

Sneaking off on my own, and keeping secrets from my own comrades was a lesson well learnt.

Tsunade even chose the worst job for me to do all week - Clean up the entire medical core.

Did she realize how cruel a job that was? Why did she have to go so far, I was only trying to help Tenten, right?

And that's not all; Tsunade really knew how to get me because when I came to doing the job, I was told that I had to do it with _Naruto._

~Flashback Neji's P.O.V.~

I wasn't able to sleep at all. Tenten had been on my mind for all hours. I was struggling to decide whether I was angry with her or...or furious! In love with Uchiha? How below of her, I'm utterly discussed at the situation. That damn Uchiha, probably set a genjutsu on Tenten! How dare he do such a thing? Keep on guard Uchiha, I assure you, I will get my revenge very soon...

With a scowl in place, I woke up. After sending a few death glares towards some birds which flew past my window, I quickly changed and made my way downstairs.

Not bothering to greet my cousins, or show any sign of acknowledgment to their existence, I continued to walk.

Upon exiting the Hyuga compound, I joined my uncle, Hiashi-sama. We sat in silence, as expected and I get my gaze on the lake which ran in and out of our compound.

"Neji, would you prefer to train with me or your teammates today? May it be safe for me to presume you'd rather train with your team as always?"

I shook my head. This time I would train with my uncle for once. I didn't know whether it was because I still hadn't forgiven Tenten for being so naive or maybe it was because I wasn't in the mood to be social.

Anyhow, I agreed to train with Hiahi-sama and we did just that until night fall.

As I was on my way to return to my quarters and rest, Hinata stopped me, only needing to say a single stuttered word, "T-tenten...!"

Without needing to active byakugun and pin point her location, I presumed she must have gotten into a fight or something and simply headed towards the medical core.

It took me longer than I'd have liked to get there, since of course, training with Hiashi-sama was no child's play.

The receptionist told me which quarter Tenten was in and I made my way there.

I knocked once and entered.

Tenten stood in the center of the room, supporting Uchiha who seemed to be severely injured. I nearly smirked at the scene, but quickly changed my attitude when I saw how Tenten's condition was. Something seemed odd, so immediately I activated byakugan and focused hard on her.

"...Tenten...your.." I was finding it difficult to tell her that her chakra was being restrained, so any moment from know she would lose consciences.

I spoke too soon.

When Uchiha had fallen, I couldn't care less. In fact, he was better positioned, bowing before me.

However I was concerned when Tenten descended for the ground. At first I didn't make a move to help her, because I felt anger over whelming me and the fact that she was in a room, _alone _with Uchiha made matters even worse.

I had already been aware that Sakura was on her way over, so I decided there was no need for me to leave and notify anyone about the situation.

There was a question which was bugging me for a while, I needed to know the answer. When Sakura finally arrived, with such a frightened expression, I did indeed wonder how she managed to become a skilled ninja.

Still glaring I turned to her and questioned, "What is this Sakura, it's restraining her chakra."

She didn't reply and instead went running, probably to get help.

Not wanting to stay in the presence of Uchiha, I left, certain that medical attention would be successfully delivered to Tenten.

Upon exiting I passed Tsunade-sama's office. All was but silent until I heard Sakura firing a round of excuses and apologies.

**BANG!**

~Normal P.O.V~

Lady Tsunade was extremely concerned about Sasuke and Tenten's conditions. She put them both into comas and set strict orders for high security around the village. With help from ANBU, she learned that rouge ninjas from the hidden mist village had attacked Tenten and engaged in fight with Sasuke that night.


	4. Chapter three: Undying

_Disclaimer __– I don't own Naruto_

_Chapter four: Undying – Written by10ShizukaYuukiMistress10_

The dimly lit room seemed far from ancient to her eyes. Through those moist, chocolate brown orbs, she stared at the tiny room with a blank expression. None of it seemed real, and she struggled to find some sense in where this place was. If it weren't for the long, sharp and deadly kunai which lay lifelessly on the messy covers her bed, she wouldn't have guessed that it genuinely was her home. Dropping the carrier bags – which were overloaded with dirty clothes borrowed from the medical core – she rushed forward without bothering to think first and grabbed her prized possession. As she gingerly cradled it, and using her finger traced the smooth surface with precise delicacy, she could detect the familiar shape and structure of her weapon.

It may be hard to believe this, but her seemingly unusual behaviour was completely normal if you imagined it this way: Say for example, you had an unbearable desire for apples. Every aspect of it intrigued you, like an invitation to delight. Then without warning or advance notice, it's taken away from you. You feel a terrible feeling, like a vital organ in your body had been brutally ripped out of your system, and you can no longer survive without it. Then you're eventually reunited – in this case – with the apples, and you didn't know how long you'd managed to live so long without them.

That was how Tenten was feeling; but it wasn't towards her weapon.

After spending a few minutes simply gathering up her thoughts, she grinned a cheerful grin, happy to be back home and began to prepare for a new fresh chapter in her life.

First she drew open her lilac coloured blinds and immediately, a smoke cloud of dust filled the small room. Without controlling it or considering the easily provoked elderly couple – who lived in the interior flat – she collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter. For some reason, the feeling of being alone, but happy at the same time felt normal and good to her.

Normal because that was just the way her life had been ever since fate had decided. And good because she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed in this room with no witness.

Now that the blinds had been uncovered, sunlight could freely stream in. Even with the sudden brightness, the room seemed the same. When Tenten tried to remember how it was before sunlight had overpowered the cheap bulbs' light – which was narrowly keeping the room from slipping into darkness – she couldn't spot any form of contrast between the two luminous sources.

Even after being in a coma for a few months, betrayed by her own teammate, and finally, watched her admirer fade away, dangerously close to disintegrating in her helpless arms, her eternally cheerful aura failed to die out.

It had helped her to continue living her portentous life; without parents or family. Her glorious spirit had also helped her to reach many of her goals and it had blossomed her into a great kunoichi. It also helped her to not allow those few months she missed while in a coma, put her down in the slightest.

Heck yeah she'd missed a couple of training sessions with her crazy team – but wasn't that a bonus?

After Tenten had finished up the rest of her laughter and tidied up her posture, she set out to get some real work done – _Mission reports._

Even though it was a boring job, she gracefully soared through them, and in no time was all done. After this, something caught her eye. Maybe it was so easy to detect, because whoever had snuck into her room and left them there, wanted her to actually read it. Too bad she wasn't in the mood to fill herself in with the most recent updates on everyone's sympathy. She didn't have time to read through cheesy 'Get Well Soon' cards, with pictures of cats and dogs.

She reluctantly rose from the comfortable desk chair and grabbed hold of the letter. Something in her conscious was telling her that she should open it and not dispose of it.

_Damnit!_

Tenten was defeated. Curiosity killed the cat and tempted her to no end. Reaching for the kunai on her pillow, she firmly grasped its handle and sliced open the envelope. A single piece of paper, so light that it glided in the air for a few moments, descended into the palm of Tenten's waiting hand.

She raised her eyebrow at the first sentence printed across the top, and quickly weaved her way through the message.

:: oOo ::

**Dearest Tenten,**

**We heard from Sakura that you'd be discharged from the medical core soon.**

**Everyone's been worrying about you like crazy! **

Tenten was about to scrunch the letter up by this point, but again, curiosity didn't fail to keep her reading on.

**C'mon Tenten! You just suddenly disappeared along with Sasuke! Coincidence?**

**Kiba, Lee, Sai and Naruto thought you'd both eloped. Hinata and Ino were both strongly against that conclusion, and instead thought you'd been kidnapped by a delusional rough nin or even akatsuki! **

**And guess what? Neji said he thought what we were doing was completely unnecessary and that we should just knock it off now. Oh, and Shino agreed with Neji.**

**Anyway, the purpose for this letter is to invite you to a party!**

_**Your **_**recovery party. (unsurprisingly, that emo Sasuke didn't want one. So we'll just make him come to yours!)**

She sniggered at this part and blushed. There was no way they'd be able to force The Uchiha with that one. Not unless…. he wanted to come. That was unlikely. Sasuke was never one to socialize.

**You need to get yourself at Ichiraku's restaurant for some real fun and as many bowls of ramen as you can manage! Naruto's dying to treat you to the new special that he, Ayame and the old man Ichiraku had recently created!**

**It'll be on the day **_**after**_** you leave the hospital, in the evening. **

**All the best wishes,**

**The Konoha gang.**

**Xx**

**P.s. If you're not there, the party will be rescheduled for another day!**

Before Tenten could begin to react, her lip quivered and a memory hit her.

_So this was their way of bringing everyone together?_

:: oOo ::

_A/N __– I've been very naughty for not updating sooner, so hopefully this long chapter could repay the long wait._

_Thecoolauthorwithstory – haha thx for reviewing! :)_

_Saki – thx for reviewing! :)_

_Nina – thx for reviewing! :)_

_Please review_


End file.
